WANNA
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Mungkin, hanya Kuro Honda yang bisa menghentikan kenekatan Karasya Infanteri. (AU, OC) [KUROKARA]


**_Just wanna think about..._**

 ** _I wanna think about..._**

* * *

"Karasya, kalau kau sakit, sebaiknya kau absen saja hari ini. Biar aku izinkan pada ketua kelas —sekalian guru piket hari ini kalau bisa. Jangan memaksa dirimu."

 ** _Tiiiiiiiiiiiittt!_**

Termometer itu berbunyi, selesai menentukan suhu badan Karasya.

Suhu tubuhnya 38,5 derajat _Celsius_. **Lagi**.

Dan usulan dari Kirana barusan, seakan hanya dianggap angin lalu saja oleh Karasya.

Alias di dalam hati, Karasya menolak mentah-mentah. Mana mau dia absen hari ini? Banyak latihan dan pengambilan poin, lah!

"Aku akan tetap mengikuti pelajaran di kelas. Hari ini aku ada beberapa penilaian di segelintir pelajaran." Termometer yang ia genggam dikibas-kibaskannya lagi. Kembali mengukur suhu tubuhnya sendiri untuk yang ketiga kali.

Kirana menghentikan acara berberes-beres perlengkapan 'perang' di kelas, sesaat. Suara serak dan lemas itu didengarnya berkata.

"Tidak. Kautetap harus disini. Tetap di asrama."

Si lawan bicara berdecak sebal. "Aku tidak mau dikurung seharian disini...!" Dari kasurnya, dia memalingkan kepala.

"Tapi ini juga untuk kesehatanmu." Kirana mendekat, dahi sang 'kakak' dia sentuh. "Aku tidak mau kau 'ambruk' saat pelajaran nanti..."

Panas sekali. Tidak bisa Kirana bayangkan jika dia menjadi Karasya.

Mungkin dia sudah pingsan. Atau mungkin, menggeleng saja sudah tidak kuat.

Tidak seperti 'kakak'nya ini. Yang masih kuat untuk berlari dua ratus meter, mengelilingi asrama puteri A satu kali hari ini.

Hari ini! Saat Karasya sudah memasuki fase 'demam'!

 _'Mungkin efek dari Karasya yang begitu sering menari gaya modern dengan satu timnya?'_

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Kirana yang lembut, Karasya _memisuh_ dalam hati.

 _'Dan disinilah sifat keibuan Kirana yang bagiku memuakkan!'_ Seolah malas berucap, batik Karasya mengambil alih 'tugas' dari mulut Karasya untuk ganti menuang kekesalan.

" _Up to you!"_

* * *

 **...~*oOo*~...**

 **Hetalia Axis Powers** , belongs to **_Himaruya Hidekazu_. ** No profits taken from made this fanfiction.

 **.**

 **-o0o- WANNA -o0o-**

 **.**

 **Rated:** T (R-14). **Genre:** Friendship, Romance. **Language:** INDONESIAN. **Notes:** AU, OC, 2P!s, _etc_...

.

 **Main Characters:**

APH 2P! Japan - _KURO HONDA_.

2P! Indonesia - _KARASYA INFANTERI._

 _._

 _Dedicated for my favorite pairing with my main muse_

 **{KUROKARA}**

.

 **-Indonesia; 5 Juli 2017-**

 **~...oOo...~** *

* * *

Beberapa menit setelah Kirana memasuki ruang kelas, ada sebuah perang yang melibatkan ratusan (bahkan bisa ribuan) kata-kata antara seorang Nesiakaharani Infanteri dan Karasya Infanteri.

"Tapi kamu juga harus peduli dengan kesehatanmu sendiri, Karasya! Jangan seenaknya menyepelekan penyakit sederhana begitu saja!"

"Ugh... Tapi ini memang sepele, Nes. Ini hanya, _ugh..._ "

"Demam? Iya, iya demam memang sepele. Tapi jangan terlalu kausepelekan seperti ini! Sama saja kamu menaruh dirimu pada keadaan bahaya!"

"Hah?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu dengan 'hah?' itu!?" Satu nada suara yang menghentak itu mengeras.

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu."

 _'Sh*t!'_ Rupanya sia-sia saja omelan panjang lebar seluas lapangan Stadion Trikoyo dikalikan tiga dari Nesiakaharani itu.

"Aku mau berangkat." Sayang, Karasya yang baru saja menyibak selembar selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya dan ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya di kamar asrama keburu dicegah oleh Nesiakaharani.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan lagi, Kak Rashia! Harusnya kau tahu kalau kau sedang tidak sehat sekarang!"

"Aku tahu..." jawab si lawan bicara lemas. Sia-sia. Di ambang kekalahan adu argumen dengan Nesiakaharani.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau masih nekat juga!?" Nesiakaharani menyentak lagi. "Aku, Kirana, Kartika, Chandra, Rangga, Samara, dan yang lain begitu khawatir! Dan itu karena sifatmu yang terlewat nekat, Karasya!

"Biarkan saja aku nekat..." Dengan suara parau Karasya membantah pelan.

Nesia hanya mendengus pelan. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh 'kakak'nya ini?

"Jangan bilang, kalau kau mengira tidak ada yang memberikan perhatian dalam hidupmu, _Karashia Prasasthi Infanteri_..."

Nama itu disebut lagi. Nama yang begitu Karasya **_benci_**. "Memang tidak ada yang memperhatikanku bukan? Ugh, sebaiknya kau pergi saja... Aku mau tidur... Ugh..."

Dua lenguhan terdengar, lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kali. Dari seseorang yang berada di depan Nesiakaharani

Apa ada dinding batu yang sangat keras dan bergerigi tajam di sekitar sini? Nesiakaharani ingin sekali membenturkan dahi sekuat-kuatnya hingga berdarah dan gegar otak ke dinding itu sekarang.

Kalap kah dia segitunya? Hingga Karasya yang sakit tidak dia ingat. Sepertinya sifat pemarah milik seonggok nyawa di depannya ini telah menular secara resmi kepadanya.

"Ugh..."

"Kamu melenguh lagi."

Nesiakaharani menyerah. Bagaimanapun, kemampuan berargumen secara tegarnya akan kalah dari manusia macam Karasya. "Akan aku tuliskan surat untuk absensimu. Kumohon tetaplah di kamar asrama, sebelum jam efektif belajar mengajar selesai..."

Karasya terdiam. Menang argumen? Tidak, lebih baik _to the point._

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Sekarang, istirahatlah..."

Pintu kamar asrama ditutup oleh Nesiakaharani, bersamaan dengan derap langkahnya yang mulai tidak terdengar.

...

Yah, mungkin beristirahat (dengan tidur seharian) mungkin ada baiknya bagi Karasya.

... Meskipun segunung pengambilan nilai utama dan tes kemampuan sederhana menantinya untuk segera dilakukan esok hari.

Tapi, ah, lupakan saja!

 _'Masih ada besok. Masih ada lusa. Dan satu semester itu cukup lama...'_

 ** _to be continued..._**


End file.
